


Decisions

by bvb_peyton



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvb_peyton/pseuds/bvb_peyton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>decision~ a conclusion or resolution reached after consideration</p>
<p>Peyton is a new scholarship student at Ouran Academy. Soon after arriving, she gets noticed by the infamous Host Club. What happens when the boys get jealous and Peyton is stuck in the middle?? Will she choose one to call hers? Or will she leave of frustration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Chapter 1  
Peyton

I sighed and sat up in bed. I slammed my hand down on my alarm and rolled my eyes. August 18, my first day at Ouran Academy. I stood up and noticed the banana dress hanging in my closet. I decided against it and to wear something more practical that would still let me fit in with the rich kids. I was only going to Ouran because I had gotten a scholarship there. I put on a olive green/ teal dress and grabbed a silver necklace and pair of earrings with matching gems. I put a brown belt around the middle which showed off my natural curves. I put on foundation, eyeliner, and mascara with a deep burgundy lipstick. Afterwards I decided to put my silver, long hair up in a bun with small braids. I put on my tan wedges and grabbed my bag. I went downstairs to leave when I saw a man and my mother standing in the kitchen. They were in the middle of a passionate make-out session, so I didn’t disturb them. The thing I did to show her I was angry is when I left I slammed the front door shut. I looked back to see her storming towards our front window. I stood right next to it and gave her an innocent smile. She opened it and glared at me.  
“You better knock it off before I beat that smirk off of your face.” She told me. I just smiled brighter.  
“Well I thought I’d have a little fun and interrupt you and… how many is it this week? Man #5?” I asked. Her eyes went wide and I felt a burning sensation on the side of my face. She glared at me. 

“Now get to school before I do worse.” She said and shut the window. I rolled my eyes and walked off. I made it to the school which was a couple of blocks away and stared up at the school. It was beautiful. I smiled and walked in the gates. I got stared at and a couple of gasps from some people. I wondered what they were gasping at, so I pulled a small handheld mirror out of my pocket. I looked and saw that my face was bruising into a handprint. I ran into the school while covering my face. I was walking when I ran into someone’s back. I looked up and saw a guy with gray eyes and black hair staring down at me. His eyes widened as if he realized something. I was about to say something when I heard a small voice.  
“TAKASHI!” Someone yelled. All of a sudden, a small boy ran up and grabbed the tall guy’s hand. This boy had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. In his other hand he was holding a pink bunny. “Miss, are you alright?” The blondie asked.  
“Um, do either of you know where the nurse’s office is?” I asked and bit my lip. The small boy nodded.  
“Yeah. We can take you there. My name is Honey, and this is Mori.” He said and climbed on the tall one’s back. The tall one just nodded at me. I gave him a shy smile.  
“I’m Peyton.” I said.  
“That’s a very pretty name. Now let’s get you to the nurse’s office so you can get all fixed up!” He said with a small giggle. I smiled and nodded. The tall guy started to walk so I followed closely behind. I felt many stares coming from people, so I looked around and saw it was all girls. I looked at the floor, yet stayed close to Mori so I wouldn’t get lost. I heard people whispering about us. My face felt like fire from blushing. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked up. Mori was staring down at me and Honey was standing next to me.  
“We’re here.” Mori said. His voice was extremely deep and extremely attractive. I smiled and nodded.  
“Thank you guys.” I said. I was about to walk in when Honey grabbed my loose hand. I looked down at him.  
“Wait, can I come with you? I want to make sure you’re okay.” He said. I smiled and nodded.  
“Thanks, Honey.” I said. I walked in while Honey was skipping behind me. I could feel my face throbbing from underneath my hand. I was going to cringe but I didn’t want to show that it hurt. There was a woman standing there and smiling at us.  
“Hello, what can I do for you today?” She asked.  
“Can I just get something that will make this look better than it does and that will take the swelling down?” I asked and removed my hand from my face. The woman gasped and nodded. She opened up the curtain behind her and started going through a cabinet. I noticed Honey looked worried. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked him.  
“Who did that to you?” He asked and I shook my head.  
“It’s nothing. Just a little bruise.” I said and smiled but hissed because it hurt to move my cheek that much.  
“I think I know what will make you feel better. Here, this is Usa-chan. You can keep him with you all day and just bring him to Music Room #3 after school, okay?” HE said and handed me the small, pink rabbit. I gave him a small smile.  
“Thanks, Honey. I promise I’ll take good care of him.” I said. Honey gave me a big smile.  
“Alright, well we better go. Bye-bye, Peyta-chan. I’ll see you after school!” Honey yelled and raced out of the room with Mori trailing behind him. I smiled and looked back to the nurse who pulled a couple things out of her cabinet.  
“Here’s an ice pack and some spare foundation to try and cover it. I have a mirror in here that you can use.” She said and I nodded. I sat down on the bed across from the mirror. I realized it had faded into a worse bruise overtime. I sighed and put the ice on my face first. As soon as I did that, the class bell rang. I groaned. “I can excuse you from class until you get that fixed.” She said and my eyes widened.  
“Thank you.” I said and she nodded. I let the ice sit on my face for about ten minutes and then started putting the makeup over it. My face was still sort of tender, so it hurt to put on the makeup. I gently dabbed it on my face, cringing each time I touched it. It took me about five minutes to put foundation on the area. Once I finished, I stood up and left the makeup on the bed along with the ice pack. As I left the room, she handed me my excuse note. I smiled at her and walked out. I went to my locker and grabbed my belongings. Then, I started searching for class 1-A. I finally found it and walked into class, 20 minutes late. The teacher glared at me and I gave him a small smile before handing him the note. He read it silently and nodded.  
“Go ahead and find a seat.” I nodded at him and walked to the back of the room with my head down. I noticed that the foundation couldn’t completely cover my bruise, but it made it covered enough. God, I hate that woman. Someday’s I rejoice at the fact that she’s not my blood mother. Her and my father adopted me when I was 5. My father died when I was seven. He was shot in a drive-by shooting. A couple months after that night, my mom started bringing guys home. The minimum for a week was one guy each night. I would try and be out of the house as much as possible. When my father died, she turned foul. She started beating me, getting into drugs, and drinking. We moved from Japan to America when I turned ten. I hated it there. I always got made fun of because of my accent. We moved back to Japan when I was 13, but to a completely different town. We moved to Bunkyo, Tokyo. Again, I hate it here. I don’t really have any friends, just people who occasionally talk to me. When they do talk to me, it’s usually for answers on the homework. I’ve never been popular. I was interrupted when I felt two people sit on each side of me. I looked to my right and saw a boy with ginger hair and copper colored eyes staring at me. I looked to the other side to see a boy who looked exactly the same who was also staring at me.  
“Um, yes?” I asked them and the one on my right just gave me a sly smile.  
“That’s a pretty bad bruise. Where’d you get it?” He asked me.  
“I feel like that’s none of your business.” I said and pulled out my sketchbook. I started just doodling on the pages.  
“Fiesty. I like her, Kaoru.” The boy to the left of me said and I laughed a little.  
“Hey, what’s so funny?” Kaoru asked me.  
“Nothing. Just the fact that I’m right here and you’re pretending like I’m nonexistent.” I said and continued sketching.  
“Well what else are we supposed to do?” The one on the left of me asked.  
“Talk to me like a normal human being or just don’t say anything at all.” I said and gave them a sweet smile before turning back to my sketchbook.  
“Well then, let’s talk. I’m Kaoru, and that’s Hikaru.” Kaoru said and I looked up at him.  
“That’s better.” I said before I heard the other boy scoff. I gave him a glare. “Um, yes?” I said to him.  
“It’s just easier to just be antisocial and be alone.” Hikaru said.  
“Hikaru…” Kaoru said and gave his brother a frown. I didn’t say anything, just continued sketching.  
“I understand what you mean,” I finally said after an awkward silence, “I’ve been alone my whole life.” Hikaru looked up at me with wide eyes, but before he could say anything, the bell rang. I quickly stood up, grabbed my stuff, and ran out with tears threatening to slip out of my eyes. I quickly got to my next class and sat in the back, trying to ignore everyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip to Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The bell finally rang after I sat there for what felt like five hours. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my food. I didn’t really want to go and sit in the cafeteria, so I decided to eat in one of the classrooms. The only room that was open was 1A, so I went in there. I walked in to see one other person in there eating a bento box. He looked up at me and smiled. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He had very feminine features which made me suspicious.  
“Hey.” He said. I gave a shy smile and wave. “Do you want to sit with me?” He said and I gave him a smile and nodded. I quietly sat in the desk next to his. “I’m Haruhi.” He said.  
“I’m Peyton.” I said and pulled my food out of my bag. I decided to make one of my favorite dishes that I always had in AMerica which is a quesadilla. Haruhi looked at my food funny. I sighed and handed him one of the nuggets. “Try it if it’s so strange. I promise you’ll like it.” I said. He cautiously took a slice of the quesadilla and bit into it. His eyes lit up as he started chewing.  
“Wow. It's really weird, but also really good.” He said and quickly ate the rest. I just giggled and ate the rest of my food. We sat there and talked the whole time. I started assuming that he was actually a she, so I decided to ask.  
“So Haruhi, if this offends you I apologize, but are you a girl?” I asked and she nodded with a smile.  
“Yeah, I just stay dressing like a boy because I have a debt to pay off with the Host Club and the easiest way is by hosting.” She said and I nodded.  
“Alright I just had to make sure.” I said with a smile. We talked more and I found out that she was in the same class as me and also had a scholarship. Before we could talk more, the bell for lunch rang.  
“Well, Peyton. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She said.  
“Bye, Haruhi, and actually I’m coming to the Host Club later. It’s a long story but I’ll see you then.” I said and she smiled and nodded. We both left and I headed to my class. Now I just have to wait until the rest of my classes to be finished and I can finally go to the host club.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip to After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell finally rang so I quickly grabbed my stuff and and ran to my locker. I grabbed all of my stuff along with Usa-chan and headed to Music Room #3. It took me a while but I finally found it. I slowly opened the door only to be blinded by a strong light and have rose petals fly towards me. I shut my eyes and only opened them when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked to see a boy with bright blonde hair and purple eyes towering above me. He bowed down and kissed the back of my hand.  
“Welcome, Princess.” He said and gave me a smile. I blushed and pulled my hand away while looking down. “Don’t be shy, I want to be able to see your beautiful face.” He said and lifted my chin up with his finger. I pulled my face out of his hand and slapped his hand away.  
“Stoooooopppp.” I said and stepped away. All of a sudden I felt someone small jump on my back.  
“Peyta-chan you came!” Honey said. I laughed and nodded.  
“Yep, and I brought Usa-chan with me.” I said and handed him the small, pink rabbit. He took it from me and held it closely. I smiled at him and looked around the Host Club.  
“Peyta-chan, come to mine and Taka-chan’s table today.” He said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded. He jumped off of my back and grabbed my hand while pulling me towards a table with a couch on each side. Mori sat there with the same bored stare he had this morning. He looked over at me and gave me a slight smile. On one of the couches, there was three girls and when Mori gave me a smile, they all looked at me in awe.  
“Mori, you actually smiled!” One of the girls squealed. Mori looked down and blushed. Honey sat down next to Mori and cuddled on his arm. All of the girls squealed and I just stood there awkwardly.  
“Sit by me, Peyta-chan.” Honey said and patted the seat next to him. I went to sit down before both of my arms were grabbed. I turned to see the same twins from earlier on each side of me.  
“Nope. She’s sitting-” Hikaru started to say.  
“With us today.” Kaoru finished.

"I don't even like you guys..." I said under my breath. They jumped back and gasped, as did other girls. I just looked around. "What? They talked about me like I was an object in one of my classes!" I yelled and huffed.  
"Oh, Peyton..." Hikaru said and grabbed me by my waist, making me look into his eyes. "We only did that because-"  
"We don't know how to control ourselves around such a beautiful girl." Kaoru finished and laid his head on my shoulder so he was extremely close to me. Feeling his breath on my neck made me blush so I jumped away, escaping from the twins. As soon as I escaped, I was pulled into someone else's arms. I looked up to see the purple-eyed boy from earlier above me.  
"Oh boys you shouldn't toy with the Princess like that. You should treat her like the lady she is." The blonde said. He grabbed my hand and turned it over only to place a white rose in my palm. The thorns were missing from the stem of the rose. He closed my hand around the flower and kissed the back of it. I blushed and looked away. "I'm Tamaki. And what's your name, Beautiful?" He asked with a small smirk. "Peyton." I told him, still blushing. "It fits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. I finally got my senses back and gently pulled my hand from his grasp. "Guys, stop harrassing her. She's obviously uncomfortable." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to see Haruhi walking towards. "Oh thank god." I said and ran up to her. I hid behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She just glared at the guys. "Wait! Is Haruhi mad at Daddy???!!!" Tamaki shrieked. Before Haruhi could respond, he had isolated himself to a corner where he was... growing mushrooms? I shook my head and didn't question it. I walked up to him and stood behind him. "Hey, it's alright. You're actually a gentleman." I said and he stood up with his head hung. He turned around and looked at me. Before I could do anything, he was squeezing me and going off about how I was his new daughter and how adorable I was. I tried to pry myself from his arms but it was no use. "MORI!" I yelled and before I knew what was happening, I was being lifted in the air. I looked down to see Mori holding me high up and Tamaki wide-eyed and confused. "Thank's Mori." I said and smiled. He blushed and set me down. I brushed off my dress and looked back Tamaki. He was covering his mouth and blushing. Before I could say anything, he ran back to his table and sat down. I shrugged and sat down at Honey and Mori's table. The twins had a look of disappointment on their face. I sighed. "I'll come tomorrow and sit with you two..." I mumbled. Their eyes lit up. "Alright!" Said Kaoru excitedly. "You better not forget!" Yelled Hikaru. They grabbed each other's hands and skipped back to their table happily. I rolled my eyes and sighed before putting my chin in both of my hands and resting my elbows on my knees. Soon, Mori came walking over with Honey on his back. "Peyta-chan, what kind of cake do you want?" Honey asked me as he sat down. "What kind do you have?" I asked him while sitting up. "Any kind!" He said excitedly. "Um, how about banana?" I asked and he nodded. Mori got up and came back to the table with two pieces of cake. He handed me a plate that had a pale yellow piece of cake that had white icing on the top of it. I smiled at Mori. "Thanks, Mori." I said he just nodded and Honey his piece of cake before sitting down. Honey smiled and instantly dug into his cake. I smiled a little and took a bite out of my cake. As soon as I placed the piece in my mouth my eyes went wide. It was amazing. Soon, I was eating as quickly as Honey, maybe faster. Everyone was looking at me, so I looked down while blushing. "Wow, Peyta-chan, that was quick!" Honey said with a small giggle at the end. "U-um, s-s-sorry. I probably seem like a p-pig." I said and rubbed the back of my neck. "No you don't, Peyta-chan. I can have someone to share my cake with now!" Honey said and giggled. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned on my shoulder with his eyes closed and a wide smile. I blushed like mad. I could feel the girls on the other side of the couch glaring daggers at me. "U-um, thanks, Honey. I have to get home though." I said and stood up. He unlatched his arms and stood up. "Alright, Peyta-chan! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said and gave a giggle. I nodded and started to walk away while looking down when I bumped into someone. I stumbled back and hit into a table and before I knew it, at least 10 expensive tea sets went crashing to the floor. I landed on my hands and knees and just stared at the china on the floor. "Well, it looks like someone is going to have to pay for that." I heard a voice from behind me. I slowly turned my head to see another guy standing behind me that I hadn't seen earlier. He was tall, had black hair, had dark grey eyes, and was carrying around a small black book. I quickly stood up and looked at him. "I. Am. Sooooooooo sorry!" I said and looked down. "How much will I have to pay?"I asked him. "More than you can afford. Peyton Hocanson, right? You're the new scholar student at Ouran, and you're already getting yourself into trouble. To be exact, all of that cost about 59,324,500 yen. I doubt you have the money to pay us back?" He asked. My jaw dropped as I shook my head. "So, now we have to put you in the same situation Haruhi was. You are going to have to run errands for the Host Club until your debt is paid off. Or, you could be our first female host to pay off your debt faster." he said while staring me dead in the eye. "Um... I-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a hand cover my mouth. "She'll be a host." I heard Haruhi say. I looked over to see her giving me a look that said "shut up and just do this for me". "Is that so?" The guy asked. I removed Haruhi's hand from my mouth and nodded. "Yes. I will become a host so I can pay for my debt." I said. Soon, Tamaki appeared next to me and out his arm around my shoulders. "Then, we must get you fixed up. Hikaru, Kaoru!" He yelled and before I knew it I was being dragged away by the twins.


End file.
